The Witch's Return
by GorimJr
Summary: A possible scenario of Morgana's return. Could be a full story, but if not, it's a one-shot. Rated T for stabbery.


**This could be continued as a full story, if it's well-received. If not, it's a one-shot, and my first Merlin fanfiction.**

Morgana stood behind Merlin, silent as a ghost, in an abandoned hall in the castle of Camelot. He was irritably washing a window, muttering about "prats" and "clotpole princes" as he rubbed the glass with soap and water. Morgana almost laughed, but then she remembered the agony of the hemlock and became somber.

"Honestly," Merlin growled, running a hand through his hair. "As if I don't have enough to do. 'Polish my armor, Merlin!', 'Wash my floors, Merlin!' And now, 'The servant's sick, Merlin. Clean the windows in the south halls, then get my supper!'"

"My heart bleeds for you," Morgana said quietly, and Merlin whirled, dropping the sponge and staring at the woman, obviously unsure of what to do or say.

"Morgana?" He asked, his voice small. She smiled, and he shuddered, flinching back. "What are-"

"Visiting," she said shortly. Merlin swallowed awkwardly.

"You… You should go see Gwen," he said, a tense smile on his face. "I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. She misses you." Morgana sighed.

"I miss her too, Emrys," she said sadly. He nodded, then the name she'd used hit him, and his reaction gave her some satisfaction. He froze, his face draining of blood, and her looked at her like an animal staring at a predator.

"What did you call me?" He asked, hushed. She smiled again.

"My mind has opened, Emrys," she said, triumph rising in her voice and coloring her voice. "I can control my visions now. And I found Mordred. And I have Morgause. I have a family."

"Morgana," Merlin said desperately, taking a step towards her but getting no closer. "I need to explain-"

"No," Morgana interrupted. Merlin blinked. "No need." She glided forward, closing the short distance between them and coming very close to Merlin. Exquisitely close. Merlin's face was a mask of helpless confusion.

"Um… Morgana?" He said, his voice a bit strangled. "Why-"

Before he could finish, Morgana leaned forward, and their lips met.

At first, Merlin was too stunned to be responsive. Then he was too confused to be responsive. But Morgana kept her lips pressed against his, until reluctantly, he began to kiss back.

He jerked back, breaking the kiss, when her dagger buried itself in his stomach. Morgana watched impassively as he looked down at the knife, then back up at her, grim and sad.

"I'm sorry," she said coldly. "Am I causing you pain?" She twisted the knife, both literally and figuratively, and he gagged, blood beginning to dribble from his mouth.

"Morgana," he choked.

"You betrayed me, Emrys," she snarled, jerking the knife up sharply. "You tried to kill me." Merlin cried out in pain, then gritted his teeth and met her eyes.

"You don't understand," he gasped, but was cut off by Morgana, who twisted the knife again, and then ripped it out, taking several steps back, watching as Merlin fell to his knees, one arm wrapped around his bleeding torso.

"I understand what I need to," she hissed. "Do _you_ understand why _I'm_ here?" Merlin laughed, uncharacteristically bitter.

"Vengeance," he said quietly.

"Yes," Morgana murmured. "Vengeance." For a moment, there was sad silence broken only by the sound of blood dripping from broken flesh to cold stone. "You're like me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Merlin said weakly, still on his knees with his hand pressed against the bleeding, jagged wound. He didn't need to ask what she meant.

"Why don't you do anything? Why do you stand there and watch as Uther kills off our people? Why don't you act?" Her voice reached startling shrillness and volume, but Merlin didn't look at her. His blue eyes were fixed on the floor, guilty but determinedly silent. Her jaw clenched.

"Fine. We don't need your help," she snapped. Merlin said nothing. Her fists clenched tightly, she turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Whatever you were trying to do, Emrys," she said. "You've failed."

"Merlin!" Arthur's irritated voice echoed down the halls, causing both druids to look towards the sound. "Merlin, I needed my supper half an hour ago, you bumpkin! It can't take that long to wash the windows!" Morgana smiled and continued down the hall, away from Merlin and Arthur, but still within earshot as Arthur's footsteps grew closer and closer. "Merlin, I swear if you're sleeping, I'll- Merlin?"

Morgana reached the shadows and her sister just as Arthur's desperate screams for help began to travel through the halls.

"It's done," she said quietly. Morgause smiled and cupped her sister's cheek.

"Perfect."


End file.
